borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Looking for some stuff~
Im looking for a few things. I need a Shocking Infinity, a Slagged Infinity, a Legendary Mechro Mod with all skill bonuses except S.L.F. (I dont need it but I'd take it), Any Bee sheilds over 22190 cap and 40170 Amp, and I know im not supposed to have it, but I would very much like to see the Gearbox skin for gaige lol. I have a few items in my safe (Critical Conference Call Fire, Dasterdly Maggie, Swift Shredifier, Skookun Skullmasher, Casual Flakker, DP Unkempt Harold, 12k damage Greed, Slayer of Morphus Assassin mod, Lobbed Quasar, Bouncing Bonny (May be trading already), a Breath of Terramorphus, and a Fabled Tortoise.) that I would be more than willing to trade for anything. I also have a Hellfire and Volcano that im using right now that I would be willing to trade for one of the Infinities I want. Help a girl out? <3 My PSN is Flurry_Of_Flames, it'd be much more preferable to catch me there, since it's likely I may forget about this tomorrow LOL Gaige The Mechro (talk) 09:07, March 21, 2013 (UTC) : Hey there! I think I may be able to help out. I have an Alkaline and an Inflammable Bee (not sure about the cap, amp is over 40k on both), the Legendary Mechro mod (all 6 abilities and +35% cooldown) and a shock Infinity. I only deal in legit weapons, but I dupe items a lot (that way nobody loses what they worked so hard for). I'll shoot a PSN message tonight (8-10 Eastern) and we can set something up. BTW, headsets are preferred as typing on PSN is a pain! Grindfest (talk) 13:35, March 21, 2013 (UTC) : I dont have a Headset XD But, I would very much love the Legendary Mechro mod and either of the Bee's if they have over my current Bee's stats. I mean, I would love either if they had the same exact stats, especially the Alkaline for it's shock immunity (Less instant shield drops LOL) I think I already am getting a Shocking Infinity in trade for my Unkempt Harold. Not sure. Gaige The Mechro (talk) 20:37, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: The Alkaline is Corrosive resistant. If you're looking for Shock resistant, you need a Grounded. Either way, we'll meet up later. Grindfest (talk) 20:39, March 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::: Ohhh. I did not know that. I was thinking battieries but I guess batteries use acid x.x And yeah, okay :DD :::::::on the Maggie, but it's a level 50, and it's quite amazing. Also, sign your name please c: That way I know who im talking to Gaige The Mechro (talk) 22:33, March 21, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Interesting I looked at the page and it would seem you are right. my psn is (nick101027) if you wish to trade at some point . If you like to see my stuff you can look at the trading page I posted just under yours (Note it is not under my name as I had asked for help as I am new to this sight.) I have all the legendarys in most element versions however if you wish for a more specific list look as the forum below yours titled ( Looking for norfleet/ alkaline the bee with 46 amp damage).Frostfire77 (talk) 23:46, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Frostfire77